Galdore and Eloderaý's Betrothal
by RoyaleisiaTheStrong
Summary: Galdore is in love with Eloderaý, but her manner towards him is suddenly very cold. Written by my sister.
1. Galdore and Fortaer

**Chapter One**

Galdore and Fortaer

The sun shone brightly over Malarn, the capital city of Fortaer. The city had been rebuilt after the fal of Jalavak, and all of Militer had been renewed. Galdore, the son of Kirduil, sat upon the throne of Fortaer.

But early in the afternoon, grey clouds passed over the sun, and a few drops of rain fell. King Galdore had been wandering in the palace gardens after the noonday meal, and now he lay on his back in the soft grass, feeling the rain on his face.

 _A break from all the formalities of court_ , he thought, closing his eyes. _I believe I could lie here forever, if I weren't disturbed._

Galdore was just dropping off when a low scream sounded nearly in his ear. He was only just quick enough to grab a woman's hand and prevent her from tripping over him.

Glancing at her face, he flushed and dropped her hand quickly. It was Eloderaý.

If he was embarrassed, so was she. "My lord, I'm so sorry," she apologized, backing off.

"No, no, it's my fault entirely. I should not have been l ying in the path."

She gave a nervous giggle, the flush fading from her face. "I think I should probably go inside. Royaleisia may want me."

When Galdore nodded, she turned and ran back to the doors, disappearing inside.

Galdore sighed. He could only imagine what Eloderaý thought of him, and it especially urt when he reflected on his esteem for her.

The rain was coming down harder, and reluctantly the King arose, straightened his tunic, and went inside. Although being the King of Fortaer gave him some privileges, they did not include getting soaked in downpours.

It was now just two months after Militer's victory over Jalavak. Galdore had been King only a very short time, but already he was much respected (especially because of the part he plyaed in the Dark Lord's defeat). All his friends were at court with him, including his brother, Tristal. Tristal served as a welcome distraction from the formalities of royal life.

Raising his eyes, he saw a maid scurrying towards him. She had all the appearance of one with an urgent message.

"Yes, what is it?" he enquired.

She dropped a curtsy as she slowed down. "My lord, we've been looking for you - you're needed in the throne room on an urgent matter."

Galdore sped up his pace. It would not do for urgent matters to be kept waiting, he knew that from experience.

When he reached the throne room, he had only just time to collapse on his throne and smooth his tnic and hair, before the door opened to admit a young man, perhaps slightly older than himself, bearing the colours of King Kanethon of Staran. He bowed low before the King, and, without hesitating, began to speak.

"My lord Kanethon of Staran conveys greetings to Galdore, King of Fortaer, and cordially invites him to a gathering at the palace of Drista. The gathering will be on the third of the coming month."

Galdore smiled. This was the urgent matter for which he had been called?

"Tell King Kanethon that I accept his gracious invitation with pleasure," he responded, leaning back, "and that I will be present at Drista on the third of the next month."

The herald bowed. "I will bear your answer to the King."

Galdore dismissed him, and, as he went from the room, leaped up and ran towards Royaleisia's bedchamber. Eloderaý would most likely be there, and besides, he had something he wanted to ask her.


	2. A Decision

**Chapter Two**

A Decision

Eloderaý faced him squarely. "Why do you want me to come so desperately, my lord?"

Thus confronted, Galdore searched for an answer. Coming up with an excuse, he chose his words carefully. "Everyone else will be there, Eloderaý."

"I was not even included in the invitation," she hurled back.

"You are now," Galdore said quickly. "As a favour to me... and Eloderaý, I am Galdore to you. If you do not mind, that is."

The faintest hint of a smile passed over her face, but it was instantly replaced with coldness. "That would be an unpardonable breach of courtesy, my lord," she responded haughtily.

Seeing ti was useless to argue his point, Galdore left Eloderaý in frustration. She was impossible! How ould he have ever entertained the notion that she _liked_ him?

"You are a King, Galdore, but a fool nonetheless," he scolded himself. "You cannot be in love with just anyone."

It became increasingly obvious to everyone that Galdore liked Eloderaý, except for one individual. That was Eloderaý herself. Either she knew, or she ignored it. She still refused to attend the party, even though Galdore had asked her many times.

Eloderaý lounged in her luxurious bedchamber. The frown on her face showed that she was deep in thought.

"Is there anything you'd like, madam?" enquired her maid, coming into the room.

She smiled. "Wait a minute, Lynessa. Let me think, please."

Swalowing her pride, she surrendered to the pressure. "Yes, there was actually something," she said reluctantly. "You can tell King Galdore that I will come."

"Very good, madam." Lynessa scurred away, her face breaking into a wide smile as soon as she was sure that her mistress could not see it.

As soon as Galdore heard the news from Lynessa, he dropped everything and ran to see Eloderaý. He was hoping for a smile from her, but was instead greeted with knit brows and grim lines on her forehead.

When he started talking, she interrupted almost immediately.

"Don't think I'm admitting defeat," she said, "because I'm not. I'm simply surrendering to your pressure." But a smile replaced the look in her eye, and she suddenly found that she was repressing a merry laugh. How much easier it would have been to succumb to his wishes at the very first, instead of having to bear defeat in this mortifying way!

"If you would not mind leaving..." she hinted, "I have to decide what to wear."


	3. A Party of Special Magnificence

**Chapter Three**

A Party of Special Magnificence

The affair was magnificent from start to finish. The hall was brilliantly lighted, and even Kanethon was dancing, with a lady Galdore had never seen before. Eloderaý, radiant in pale blue silk with flowers in her hair, was stolen from Galdore's side almost immediately by Tristal, who gave his brother an impish wink before they disappeared.

Galdore sat down alone, content to watch the dance, but, catching sight of Royaleisia, he scooted over to her. She appeared happier than he had ever seen her since the malady took hold of her memory, and she responded merrily when he asked her to dance.

Eloderaý glanced over, and she became more lighthearted than before when she saw Royaleisia dancing. She was a little surprised, as well - Royaleisia had not struck her as one who could dance.

Tristal's joking voice called her back to thedance, and they finished gracefully. Eloderaý was horrified at the thought that she had led herself to near embarrassment, and gave Tristal an extra smile for saving her dignity.

After two more dances with Tristal and one with Kanethon himself, Eloderaý wandered out to get a breath of fresh air. The night was pleasant, and the aroma of the flowers was lovely.

About to return inside, she spotted Galdore heading towards her. Dreading any sort of encounter, she turned and ran, hoping to find another way in. But Galdore was quicker than she was; he easily caught up with her. Eloderaý, seeing it was useless to keep running, stopped and glared at him.

"Why are you chasing me like this?" she demanded, trying to withdraw her arm from his grasp.

"Why did you run from me?" he responded.

"I was frightened."

"Of what? Me?" he asked gently.

She flushed, not about to deny it. "What girl would not be frightened if a man comes charging out of the shadows?"

Galdore laughed. "Perhaps you are right. But I did not charge, whatever you may say."

"You did exactly the same thing," she answered.

"This is a ridiculous argument," she heard him sigh.

"It is!" She suddenly found herself laughing. But now it was to late to stop more words from tumbling out. "I had no idea parties could be so fun! But they are, especially with you..." She trailed off, blushing furiously.

"There it goes," said Galdore, smiling.

"I did not mean to say that," she excused herself.

"Then what did you mean to say?" he asked.

"I... well... with you angry at me," she said lamely.

Galdore smiled again, and in the darkness his hand found hers. "I am not angry with you, Eloderaý."

She suddenly found her feelings rushing over he like a wave that threatened to engulf her. "Why not?" she asked.

"Because, Eloderaý -" Galdore gazed at her; "- because I love you."

Eloderaý gasped. The words were so sudden, and she was not at all prepared for them.

"Now I have one more thing to say to you," he said, and she knew he was smiling. He offered her his arm. "May I have this dance?"


	4. Vows

**Chapter Four**

Vows

Eloderaý awoke, petrified with fear, on her wedding day. For a moment she could not breathe as terror rushed over her, and then she clenched her chattering teeth and stood up.

Opening the door of her closet, she reached out a timid finger and touched the soft white lace of her wedding dress. As she did so, the rays of the morning sun sparkled upon the diamond on her finger. Set on a slender band of gold, this jewel was flanked by two smaller sapphires on either side.

Eloderaý smiled when she saw it. Only a month had passed since their betrothal was announced, and the days had passed slowly in response to her excitement. But now that the day had finally come, she wished that it was still the day of her betrothal.

Lynessa came in to dress her as the morning wore into afternoon, and found her pale with fright. Not knowing how to reassure her, since she had never been married, Lynessa comforted her with the words of the unlearned.

Eloderaý felt a little better when she was dressed. There was no way that she could deny she was pretty in white, and the dress was gorgeous.

Lynessa sat her down on a chair and started to brush her long auburn hair. Eloderaý thought about Galdore - the way his yellow hair hung, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled or laughed, the way he spoke to her... Now she was feeling better, and she hugged her knees in anticipation.

The wedding was not to take place until the evening, and so both Galdore and Eloderaý tried to keep themselves occupied. They were not allowed out of their rooms, to ensure that no one saw them.

Evening finally came. Eloderaý felt only a faint trace of fear in her heart as Lynessa led her towards the great hall. Her entire being was pounding with excitement.

Her eyes roved over the entire hall before she actually stepped in. There were hundreds of people, and Kanethon stood with Galdore and Tristal on the dais.

Lynessa gave Eloderaý a small push, sending her gracefully in. For a brief second she stood still, to recover her wits, but then she moved slowly forwards.

When she reached her fiance's side, she relinquished her banquet of lilies and roses to Lynessa, who then moved to one side.

The two stood before Kanethon, who blessed them in the name of Elamm' and the Valintari. For a moment there was silence - then Galdore spoke.

"I, Galdore, take you, Eloderaý, to love, to respect, to have and to hold, until Elamm' sees fit to separate us."

Then Eloderaý repeated why the King of the Fortaerim had just vowed. Kanethon joined their hands, blessed them again, and the King and uncrowned Queen turned to face the crowd, smiling.

As Galdore and Eloderaý stepped down from the dais, everyone broke into singing. It drifted out and lost itself in the twisting breezes. THen Royaleisia came and stood upon the balcony, her golden hair shining in the moonlight.

Finally she went in, and the last ray of light disappeared in the darkness. But all was bright inside, at the wedding of the King of Fortaer.


End file.
